


Stop the Bullying 2k15

by formosus_iniquis



Series: Mavinseg Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Multi, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for fantasywriter003 on tumblr who asked for more of the HP AU where Gav is being bullied and the other three stepping and being protective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Bullying 2k15

Gavin generally tried to avoid his common room as much as possible. Not like it wasn’t nice itself, large, airy, and full of tables to study at, but, well he’d never really felt at home there. Hadn’t since he was a first year, joining his housemates around the table to do homework, and had posed a question that had made so much sense in his head, and still did as he thought back about it now. The entire common room had erupted into laughter. They thought it was a joke, and after a confused Gavin repeated his question and tried to explain so they could get it too, the laughter only got worse and some of the older kids even joined in. No one seemed to care that a teary eyed eleven year old was running out of the room, not even the group of kids he ran into as he left. Gavin quickly learned all of the best places to hide around campus (something he really appreciated for an entirely different reason as he got older), learned how to laugh at himself, and learned how to tune out the jeers of his housemates.

He still really tried to avoid the common room, but sometimes it was impossible. Things were better now that he had Michael and Meg and Lindsay, his wonderful boyfriend and girlfriends; they’d been together for a couple months now, mostly in secret but only because they weren’t sure how people would react to a four-way cross house relationship like theirs, their friends knew and that’s all they really cared about. It wouldn’t be hard for people to figure out if they tried hard enough, the four were rarely seen without at least part of the group with them.

Like now, in the Ravenclaw common room, where Gavin would really rather not be, but he’d forgotten his book and Michael was being a right mong about getting his. “Your room _is_ closer,” Meg said, agreeing with Michael as they stepped into the room.

He left them stood in the middle of the room, taking off and up the stairs because he wanted to get in and out of the tower as quickly as possible. He knew that they knew to some extent how little he liked his own house, Michael probably knew the most since he shared the most classes with Ravenclaw house, but he really tried to keep them unaware of the bullying that took place within the walls of Ravenclaw Tower. He really didn’t want to cause any trouble, that’s why he kept telling himself he didn’t want them to learn about it, knew that his partners would cause a big fuss if they found out, and he really didn’t think it was worth it.

He grabbed the Potions book they needed, grabbing his DADA book as well even though he knew that if they got any studying done at all it wouldn’t be in the class where Geoff was the professor. He was so eager to get down the stairs and out of the house that he tripped on the stone stairs leading out of the boy’s dorm, he ate shit near the bottom, and tumbled the rest of the way down skidding out in front of his partners who were trying their hardest not to laugh in his face.

“What a fucking idiot, can’t even handle the stairs, can you Free?” Edgar said, a guy in the same year as Gavin, who had been one of Gavin’s main tormentors since first year, probably because his own name was so awful and he wanted to deflect any teasing of his own. “How the fuck did you even get in here again?”

“What the fuck did you just say to him?” Michael asked, in his full rage quit glory.

Meg and Lindsay each had a hand on their hip, and their wands in their hands, and Michael extended the hand that wasn’t clenched into a fist to help Gavin to his feet. Gavin didn’t know if he wanted to get in front of them to stop whatever fighting they were about to start, or hide behind them so he wasn’t taking the brunt of their glaring.

“What a huffpuff, loyal and true,” Edgar said rolling his eyes so dramatically Gavin hopped they fell out, or got stuck that way when Michael punched him. “He’s a dumbass, the biggest fucking idiot of Ravenclaw house, he clearly got put here by mistake and now we all have to suffer.”

Michael was furious, his face red and jaw clenched, as he took a step forward toward the Ravenclaw Gavin gave the two girls who were flanking him just a second to grab him and restrain him; that second was long enough to see that they weren’t going to and he latched on to the arm that was closest to him. “No Michael, don’t, it’s not worth it.”

“No, you certainly aren’t, but we’ve been saying that for years, haven’t we Free?” Gavin had long since gotten used to the mean things that people like Edgar had to say about him, but there was something about hearing it said in front of the people he cared about most that made it sting in a way that it hadn’t in a while. It wasn’t going to leave him crying, like it often had in first year, but he could feel his embarrassment at them seeing him like this as it creeped up in a hot blush on his face.

The only thing holding Michael in place was the tight grip Gavin had on his wrist, but even that he was straining against, and Gavin knew he was itching to hit something. “Please, can we just go?” he asked, hating more than anything how pathetic he sounded as he tried to keep his voice soft enough so that only Michael, Meg, and Lindsay could hear. He could see their reluctance at leaving things the way they were, the stubbornness that they all had in spades shining through. "Please," he said again, tugging at Michael's arm softly to get him moving toward the door.

Michael followed him, the girls moving slowly to follow, but all three of them were still glaring daggers at Edgar as they let Gavin lead them away.

He could hear the snort that the Ravenclaw let out as they left, and knew if he could hear it then the three that were watching him so carefully could definitely see it. "Maybe you _are_ smarter than we give you credit for, Free, you've got these three fooled. Let’s see how long it lasts before you fuck it up like you do everything."

He heard the crack, and though he'd never heard the sound before he knew it was something being broken. Edgar fell to the floor gasping, as his hand clutched his face to stifle the blood that was pooling in his fingers. Lindsay was standing over him, shaking her hand to get rid of the pain of just having broken someone’s face with your fist, "Say another fucking thing to him, that isn't an apology, and you'll be swallowing your teeth."

Edgar looked between the four of them, like he was trying to figure out what had just happened. Meg was laughing as she turned away from him, flipping her hair, which was still trying to settle back into the purple it'd been this month from the angry red it had turned, over her shoulder. Michael was giving Lindsay that look he always gave her, the one that said he existed only to be in awe of her, but that just made it easier for Gavin to drag him out the door. Lindsay was laughing now as a step in Edgar's direction left him flinching away from her and moaning as the movement jostled the broken appendage, and she skipped after to follow them out the door.

They'd barely left the tower before he was being led instead of the other way around. Michael's hand linked with his now as Meg held the other hand, the two of them dragging him to a familiar hallway that was hidden from sight. "Why the fuck is he talking to you like that?" Michael asked, loud and angry and even if it wasn't pointed at Gavin, it had him shirking away from him. This was real anger, not his usual genuinely loud personality.

"Michael," Lindsay and Meg both quickly chastised.

"It’s just teasing," Gavin said, not that he believed it, but no one wanted to admit that they were being bullied by the people that they were supposed to think of as family.

"That's not teasing, what we do is teasing.” Michael said, “This guy is a fucking dick.”

“You know _we_ don’t mean it when we tease you, right Gav,” Lindsay asked looking at him shyly.

“Course not, the mingy prick’s been doin’ it for years, really it’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Meg insisted, “why haven’t you told someone about this, a prefect or the head boy or girl.

Gavin shrugged, not really caring for all of the attention about the one part of being at Hogwarts that he didn’t really care to think about. “‘S been happenin’ for ages, half the house thinks I don’t belong there, that bastard’s just the most vocal. Most’ve ‘em leave me alone now, I’m sure they think it but he’s the only one that says it. It’s not that big a deal, we can just forget about it.”

The three of them shared a look, and he groaned to remind them how much it annoyed him when they did that. “Fine,” Michael said, “we’ll drop it for now.”

He was pretty sure that none of them were happy about it, but they did let it go. _He_ wasn’t really happy about the whole situation, he would have been more than happy to make it their last couple years at Hogwarts without the three of them finding out to what extent he was being bullied in his own house. A Once their freak out was over, Michael pulled the three of them along with him and into the Hufflepuff common room. It was one of Gavin's favorites to be in, the Hufflepuff common area was always the warmest and there was usually a blanket fort set up in the middle of the room. That’s where Michael pulled them all, inside the fort, and instead of spending the time studying for their N.E.W.T level classes like had planned, they spent their time cuddling in a pile. For as awful as this started Gavin figured that things could be worse, as he laid between Michael’s leg’s, using his stomach as a pillow, with Lindsay above him playing with his hair and Meg curled into his chest.

***

Gavin really should have known that drop it for now, really meant we won’t do anything when you can see it. Rumors always spread the fastest when it was about house rivalries acting up, so he might not have seen anything but he heard about it all.

Michael was the least patient, but Gavin had known him for a long time and knew that delayed gratification wasn’t really his thing. He at least waited until Gavin was looking at his Potions book before he stuck out a foot to trip Edgar, who was leaving the ingredients closet with his arms full. Class had ended early that day as Professor Haywood, who’d never really cared for Edgar for some reason, decided that the reaction that was eating away at the classroom floor made whatever lesson they were supposed to learn pointless. Michael blatantly denied having anything to do with it, even as the rumors started flying that he’d purposefully sabotaged the other student’s potion and blown up the classroom.

Lindsay was probably the least subtle, but that might have something to do with her taking advantage of a good situation. The food fight had been started by some of Lindsay’s friends a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, Matt and Jeremy, that Gavin still sometimes confused. A misfired spoonful of some mystery gunk had landed on a kid a table away and the Great Hall was suddenly being painted with food. Food was being flung by hand and by wand, sailing randomly and with deliberate precision, and Gavin even saw some of the professors joining in. Lindsay pretended she didn’t have a clue what he was talking about when he asked her about it, but the goblet that had been sitting in front of her one minute somehow managed to sail across the hall and crashed between Edgar’s two blackened eyes, hitting his slowly healing nose. No one could actually manage to pin it on Lindsay, she’d never laid a finger on the glass, but by the end of the day, Gavin had heard every variation possible on what had happened, his favorite being she’d actually gotten up and bludgeoned him with it. They were all less impressive than what he was sure had actually happened, Lindsay was going to have to teach him how she learned her nonverbal casting so quickly.

Meg was the least obvious, but certainly the most efficient at getting whatever revenge she thought Gavin deserved. She was known throughout the school as being the one in the know, from quidditch scores to school gossip, Meg usually had it all. So, Gavin noticed the snickering at meals and how, even with his newly healed face, the usual ladies’ man Edgar wasn’t having much luck at all. After a week of that Gavin almost felt bad for him, especially after the look of disgust he received from a Hufflepuff girl he’d asked to Hogsmead; one that Gavin was sure he’d seen asking Meg about single guys in their year. Meg had proudly admitted that she was responsible for it, telling Gavin all she’d said was he’d failed a test he shouldn’t have and that it really wouldn’t look good to be seen with him right now, when a Ravenclaw girl had asked her if she should accept a date with him. “It’s all true Gav, I can’t help how people spread around the things I’ve told them, and really failing one of Professor Ramsey’s tests, he deserves everything he’s getting right now.”

Gavin knew they were doing it out of some strange protective instinct for him, and he appreciated it, gave him a warm fuzzy feeling when he thought about it; but it was a bit much. They seemed content with the chaos they’d caused now though: Ryan had to fight not to glare at Edgar every time he walked in his classroom thanks to Michael, his nose was still a little crooked from where Lindsay had broken it twice, and there wasn’t a pickup line in the world he could use to pull someone with Meg controlling the gossip mill. Things were mostly dying down again by the weekend. Or, Gavin thought they had anyway.

The four of them were on their way out of Hogwarts, heading to Hogsmead for a date of their own, when Gavin yelped as someone was shoving him against the wall of the school. He could see Meg, Michael, and Lindsay with their wands already drawn as Edgar’s snarling face filled his vision. “I don’t know what the fuck you’ve been doing to me, Free, but you’re going to pay for it now.”

Gavin was getting really sick of this, he shoved Edgar away from him before taking out six years of pent up frustration on him. “Listen, you bitch, I’m sick of this. I haven’t done anything to you, but you know if you haven’t managed to figure out what’s been happenin’ to you maybe I’m not the one who doesn’t belong in this house.” Edgar was gaping at him, but Gavin was on a role and couldn’t stop now that the dam had broken. “And how do you fail one of Ramsey’s tests, he grades half of them while he’s drunk and the other half when he’s hungover and that’s on days when he actually bothers to give us a written instead of just grading what we do in class.”

He could see Edgar’s fists clenched, and Gavin gave him a final shove to the ground to avoid the pummeling he was about to get. “Go to hell, bastard.”

He took one of Meg and Lindsay's hands as the girls snickered and sent mocking waves over their shoulders at Edgar. Michael was bounding ahead of them, cackling as he walked backward to keep talking with them and cheer Gavin on for being such a badass. Gavin really appreciated his partners’ protective instincts, and if something else happened he would definitely take it to them in the future, but he could take care of himself when he needed to. With the four of them sticking up for each other now though, he didn't know if anyone would try.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/), I post all my stuff there and sometimes talk about fandom things and take prompts from people


End file.
